What Can I Say?
by KyoHikari
Summary: Kaname has told Yuki his love for her, she has accepted it. The hardships at Cross Academy will make just a little harder for them and with a certain vampire around, will Yuki be able to stay with Kaname. Or will she be taken by force? Pairings: KanaXYuki RukaXOC AkatsukiXOC RimaXSenri HanabusaXOC ZeroXYuki (slightly)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's so hot! Why does the sun even exist anyway?" Itachi complained covering his face from the sun.

"Quite complaining and get over it. Lord Kaname told us to wait up here until Yuki's classes are over." Kurai said in a rather bored and dismissive tone.

"And this _isn't_ a job where you can fall asleep either…..Kurai." Ruka said exaggerating the word isn't.

"Hai, hai, Wagata." Kurai yawned.

"I agree with Kurai on this, this is rather boring." Senri agreed.

"Yeah, well, what else can we do? Orders are orders and because they're from Lord Kaname it makes them even more important." Akatsuki noted. All of them nodded along with him.

Ruka looked over at Itachi who was sitting against the doorway to the roof of their school. His dark, spiky, lavender hair, his pale sky blue eyes, the way he wore their school uniform; He wore it with the white jacket open, black shirt unbuttoned at the top and his red tie loosened down to the middle of his chest. Kurai noticed Ruka's gaze at Itachi. She let out a small laugh. Akatsuki looked at her with a confused expression and she held a finger up to her lips and winked. Akatsuki laughed slightly and smiled a small smile.

Senri looked over at Rima, who had been standing next to him the whole time. She hadn't said a word since this morning. He had figured that she just wasn't a morning person and neither was he, so he wasn't going to nag her about it. Rima noticed Senri's eyes on her and she looked up at him. His pale blue eyes had a tinge of loneliness in them and she fought the urge to ask him what was wrong. Instead she scoffed and looked the other way. Senri sighed a little bit at her actions. Rima felt a little guilty for the way she had a tendency to treat him when she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Ruka walked over and sat on the other side of the door frame where Itachi was sitting, she remained silent but would occasionally steal a glance at Itachi, even though he wasn't Lord Kaname and he was still very attractive and mysterious. Ruka was a little jealous of Kurai because she had been the only one alive to get him to come out and talk or anything. Ruka wanted to be that person and take Kurai's place but she didn't know how either of them would react, and with them being friends since they were little like her and Akatsuki didn't make it any easier.

Kurai sighed and put her hands behind her neck and walked over to the outer railing of the school roof, she looked over at the soccer fields, and the soccer team was practicing. Kurai had always loved soccer, but being a vampire made it hard for her to enjoy it. She sighed heavily and leaned against the railing. Akatsuki looked at Senri and Rima, they were sitting side by side on one of the benches not talking, and it was a little odd seeing how they normally would just start talking about the heat or something like that. He glanced over at Ruka and Itachi; they were quietly talking about something. Akatsuki felt a little jealous of Itachi, just being able to talk to her. He had wanted to give up his love for Ruka but it was harder than he thought, they had grown up together so you would think that loving each other would have been easy but Ruka had always loved Lord Kaname. Sighing, Akatsuki waltzed over and stood next to Kurai, who was gazing out at the soccer field.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. Kurai jumped a little and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her ice blue eyes told him that she was lying.

"You're lying, you're not fine." He said.

"I never have been able to lie to you, but I guess you're right." She sighed defeated.

"This is useless." Akatsuki said to himself referring to giving up on loving Ruka.

"She loves Kaname, there's nothing you can do about it, except be there for her when she's sad. Make sure she knows that you'll never betray her." Kurai said soulfully.

"You've always been able to know what I'm talking about when I don't even say anything about it." Kurai smiled a little and then it disappeared again.

Kurai turned and slid down the railing to sit against it, Akatsuki did the same thing. The roof top was quiet, and it was comforting for them. Akatsuki looked over at Kurai, her very pale lavender hair held up in pigtails by small black ribbons, her school uniform, she wore with the white jacket the way it was supposed to be, red ribbon and all, her white skirt stopped just about the middle of her thigh, her black socks started a centimeter below where her skirt ended and her boots tied up to the top ending at the middle of her calf. She had always worn her school uniform the way she was supposed to but it never mattered.

She had never really talked very much and her mood had always been the same, when Itachi was around she was a little happier than usual only because they had known each other since birth practically and when ever it was just him and her she was always nice and sweet even when she was being ordered around her smile would always appear at one point or another.

"Hey, Ruka. When are Yuki's classes over?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"In about ten minutes her classes will be over and we will escort her to her dorm." Ruka answered quietly.

"It's good you actually pay attention to this stuff, otherwise the rest of us would be screwed." Itachi laughed a little.

"I suppose you're right." Ruka smiled.

Itachi, being the smartass that he was knew that Ruka had a little crush on him but he was going to keep quiet about it. He looked over at her; she was wearing her uniform the way she was supposed to with her socks up to her knees unlike Rima and Kurai who wore theirs up to their thighs. Either way he didn't really care, her long wavy blonde hair flowed over her shoulders with her bangs over her maroon eyes. She was pretty, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Itachi yawned and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes only to be woken up again moments later by the school bell. The six vampires got up and waltzed back inside to wait for Yuki outside her classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all~ I am sooooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I got MAYJOR writter's block over break and I was busy with everything involving school and family. I hope you all like it and stay with me for the rest of the story, I will do my very best with updating it regularly. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter 2

"Kaname." Yuki said in a shy voice.  
"Yes Yuki?" Kaname asked moving his brownish red eyes over to the petite girl sitting next to him.  
"Why are you making the others escort me around? I know that I'm your lover, but is that really necessary?" She asked.  
"I just want for you to be safe at all times, if you'd like I could just ask Kurai and Akatsuki to escort you instead of all of them." He said.  
"I don't really mind, but it just seems that they don't really want to do it is all, but in a way I can't really blame them seeing how vampires don't really like the sun and all." Yuki said looking down playing with her hands.  
"Yuki," Kaname said with a bit of a cold voice.  
"Y-Yes, Kaname?" She managed.  
"You're not telling me everything."  
"I just want to know." Yuki said seriously.  
"Know what?"  
"Why did you take me as your lover?" She asked shyly.  
"You do know, don't you, Yuki?" Kaname said. She looked at him a little confused.  
"Yuki, I made you my lover because I have always loved you, and I always will. You mean the world to me; just you being here makes me very happy." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
Yuki's cheeks got a pink color to them; he leaned in close to her. Pushing her blush aside, Yuki did the same with their faces were inches apart.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"What is it?" Kaname asked a little pissed off.  
"Forgive me, my lord, but headmaster Cross wishes to see you and Yuki in his office as soon as possible." Seirin said standing outside of Kaname's dorm room door.  
"Thank you, Seirin." Kaname said.

The two stood up, heading for the door Kaname did something that Yuki was not expecting. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she gasped a little and her face turned a cute shade of pink. Kaname smiled and continued to walk out of the moon dormitory with Yuki by his side.

Kaname's POV

As I walked with Yuki to headmaster Cross's house, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. I could feel two familiar presences where we were going. I knew who they were, but Yuki didn't, because of what happened ten years ago. Hopefully she would remember soon, I don't think I can go on much longer without her knowing who I really am to her.

Walking into headmaster Cross's house, I heard Yuki let out a small sigh of relief. I knew she felt more comfortable at the headmaster's house than the moon dormitory. For obvious reasons, of course, there was only one vampire here compared to a few dozen back at the dormitory. I grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled up to my face planting a small sweet kiss on it, because of this, her cheeks turned pink. It made me smile.  
"Yuki, Kaname. I'm glad you came, please come in and take a seat." Headmaster Cross said walking into the doorway.  
"Thank you, headmaster," I said. Yuki smiled.  
"Thank you, headmaster."  
"You are quite welcome my dear Yuki and Kaname." He smiled back at us.  
I lead Yuki into the living room where the two presences were. I could Yuki could sense them as well by her slight fidgeting and how she walked rather close to me, not that it bothered me. I was glad she trusted me to protect her, but in this case, she won't need to be protected.  
We entered the room to see a tall slender man with dark hair and chocolate eyes with a tint of red in them; he was wearing a dark jacket, jeans and a dark crimson red shirt. Next to him was a slender woman with messy brownish red hair and the same color of eyes just a little brighter, she wore a long white dress with a white shawl around her arms. They smiled upon our entrance and Yuki's eyes widened as she looked at them.  
"Hello, mother, father." I said.  
"Hello, Kaname."  
"Kaname, these are your parents?" Yuki asked in a small voice.  
"Yuki I would like to introduce you to my parents. Haruka and Juri Kuran."  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Yuki smiled and bowed.  
"Hello Yuki, Kaname has told us much about you." Juri smiled. Yuki blushed a little.  
"Kaname, is she the one?" Haruka teased a little.  
"Yes father, she is the one for me." I said and kissed the side of her head.  
We sat down and talked to my parents for quite some time. Since we were vampires, we didn't need a whole lot of rest, but Yuki, on the other hand, did.  
After about an hour or so, she fell asleep resting her head against my shoulder and her hand resting on my chest, her body was so fragile and warm, it gave me a comforting feeling that I never wanted to let go of. My mother gave me a reassuring smile and my father a nod.  
I slid my arms under Yuki's fragile body and picked her up in my arms, I whispered my parents a soft good night and headed up to Yuki's room. I laid her down on her faded aqua bed and sat down on the edge. Placing my hand on the side of her face, she moved a little and then brought her hand up and placed it on top of mine and opened her eyes wide enough just so she could see.  
"Kaname," She whispered.  
"Yes, Yuki?" I asked. She sat on and planted a small sweet kiss on my cheek and smiled at me.  
"Thank you." I said giving her cheek a kiss as well.


	3. ATTENTION

NOTICE: I will be rewriting What Can I Say.

The progress on it I have so far really has no story line and I don't really like it anymore, so I will be rewriting it and this time it will have a play! Hehe~ Anywho, I hope those of you have hung in there with me all this time will consider reading the new and improved story!

Thank you~

Kyo


End file.
